


夕后晨光[abo](下)

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	夕后晨光[abo](下)

蒙眼/沙滩play+脐橙车!ooc可能!  
前方高能,非战斗人员请尽速撤离——

***

也就三分钟的时间,两人的战场已经由更衣室换到了房间,起先TT真的以为自己会被按在更衣室里,被某个兴致上头就一发不可收拾的傢伙给办了。不过BTT倒主动提出了回房间——至少在心理层面多了安全感,冒着随时被发现的紧张感,大概也不能好好纾解慾望。

一方面又有些怀疑。

BTT说着"我们回房间做"的表情别有深意,往往都是在恶作剧前会看到他这样,笑得有些顽劣。

但理智在进入房间以前就被冲刷殆尽,BTT在门口释放了信息素,没有威胁性,可那夹杂着雄性荷尔蒙的气息好似一张捕捉猎物的网,无声无息撒下并捕获了他。TT霎时软了腿,Omega本能彻底支配了身体,在有力的怀抱下被搀住了才没有惨烈的摔在地板上。

"TT,不趕紧开门,我可要在这里就操你了哟。"

一时气结又无法稳定声线反驳的TT挣开他的怀抱,哆嗦着翻出口袋的房卡,虽然手还是抖得跟帕金森似的,房卡依然堪堪在他颤抖的手中推进了房门的感应锁。

刷出来的灯号却是红灯。

这时投靠BTT一点儿也不靠谱,他又重来了两、三次,才盯着房门门把,轻软的唤了声:"BTT……"

"我们就在这里做?"BTT恶劣的一笑,双手贴着他的后背虚虚地环抱着他,被情慾浸染的嗓音竟有种色情又性感的沙哑,刮在脑子快烧成浆糊的TT心尖上,磨得他快疯了。

"你看,"裤子这回连着内裤一块儿被扯到了膝盖处,TT狠狠反手给了他一枴子,惊惧地用混乱的词汇组织着言语,但BTT视若无睹,躲开他的攻击后不依不挠的接着说:"比在更衣室的时候更湿了,等不及了对不对?"

"不……"

BTT眯起眼睛,满意的笑了。

尽管这样欺负TT和他所尝到的醋劲儿还远远不能平衡,但他还有很多手段,並不急着在这里就玩完。

他的手覆在TT的手背上,低声哄着自己的Omega——"想要就开门,我就给你。"

谁还不知道这妥妥的就是句双关的荤话,TT绷紧了脸,没有发作。

他确实想要,而身体已经没有余裕再去承载不必要的坚持,于是他侧头迎上BTT的目光,说:"帮、帮我……"迷濛的蓝色瞳水晃荡着走道上暧昧昏黄的光线,说不出的可怜意味,却又因为灯光增色而衬托出了属于Omega充满诱惑力的媚态。

不得不说,BTT先前残存的不愉快一扫而空,至少,TT从未在他面前用这副让人心疼的样子,低声下气的请求"帮忙"。

他们唇齿相接,BTT拉起TT的手,一下就刷开了锁,急匆匆进门后,引燃的火苗已经开始蔓延,贴合处的皮肤都点起了无可自拔的炙烫。反手关门到扒人衣服,接着把人压在门板上亲的BTT一套动作下来可谓行云流水,TT伸出手攀住了他的颈部,揪着他后衣领的一小片衣料,渴求更进一步的深入。

BTT托起怀中人牙白色的圆润臀部,在掌中或轻或重地揉捏着,臀缝间氾滥的淫液顺着大腿根滑落,隐秘的穴口更是因为这样的动作刺激而涌出了更多热流,萌生出犹若失禁的错觉,TT忿忿然在BTT前襟微微敞开的黑色衬衫间咬了一口锁骨。

"嗯——!!"

湿润的后穴被两根手指侵犯,TT当即松了口,抬眼在BTT脸上狠狠用眼刀剐了一万遍。

面露悦色的BTT笑眯眯的,手上的动作没有减缓的趋势,甚至还在TT软了腰、在他的拥抱中压抑喘息低吟时又增加了一根手指,不紧不慢地抽送,好像下身将裤子高高撑起抵在TT小腹上的不是他,忍耐着胀痛和压下狂烈慾火的也不是他一般,十分遊刃有余。

"只有我可以这样碰你,"BTT单手箍住TT的腰部,贪恋地用嘴唇摩挲他头顶细软的发丝,用最柔和又坚定的语气,再次强调。"只有我。"

但凡是让我再看到一眼,我不会再对毁了那个人抱有分毫的犹豫。

TT用双手拉开了点两人的距离,看上去有些无所适从,"…以后不会了。"

"我知道你不喜欢,而我确实也没有掌握好前后辈之间该有的距离……还有,临时标记那件事也…我以后会拿捏分寸的,我保证。"

BTT俯身,在TT后颈的皮肉用舌头舔了一口,嗅闻着对方颈间的甜香,自己上次遗留的齿痕仍在,教他心满意足。

BTT:"这可是你说的,不要违背了。"

否则把你关起来,每天操死在床上。

他的眼神微黯,一把捞起TT的两条白皙的腿,后者也不晓得他什么时候已经拉下了裤鍊,就感觉到一根粗长的物体来势汹汹地抵在后穴口,而后一举直捣黄龙。

两人皆是一声满足的喟叹。

"你……"你别一言不发就进来!

TT正想抗议两句,无奈交合的感觉实在太过美好,尝过多次情事食髓知味的Omega身体敏感,每每让自己最亲密的Alpha拥抱,就不由自主地渴望侵犯与标记。

BTT让他的背靠在墙面上,由下至上挺胯,没有平衡身体的搀扶物,TT只能死死抱住BTT的肩颈。这个姿势进入得实在太深,稍微挪动一下就会埋得更深的感觉令TT盘在BTT腰后的双腿时不时夹紧几下想要向上逃。明明是想要逃离的动作,反而变相的有催促的感觉。

BTT再怎么忍耐也终究是有底线的,TT低声呜咽的同时还在把自己的屁股扭呀扭的,遭罪的Alpha深吸了几口气平稳呼吸,还是抵不过这样强烈的诱惑,于是他按住TT的胯部往自己的性器上坐,身体间紧窒得毫无缝隙。

无声颤抖的TT知道自己被操得射出来了,先前在信息素长时间的浸泡还有BTT刻意的撩拨下,理智和定力都所剩无几,这下被一操就射了,知道自己的自控力估计也早被消耗殆尽……

太丢脸了。

BTT垂眼,低笑着说:"这么舒服?"趴在Alpha厚实胸膛上的TT抬都不抬头,BTT愉快地凑过去咬了下他泛红发烫的耳尖,顺着耳廓滑到耳垂,知道他是默认享受到了这件事,脸皮薄不敢面对自己。

"……?"

敏锐的感知到噬骨焚心的香气注入了空气,淫靡露骨,TT才一碰上BTT的凝视,便慌忙别开了视线。炽烈又耿直,不含一丝伪装亦或躲藏,两人的慾望尚未获得纾解,Omega就算前面得以舒缓也没办法真正从性慾中脱离——何况还有个Alpha停留在自己身体里。

他后知后觉的意识到——BTT一直以来都是用这样的眼神望着自己么?

他努力回想着,猝不及防的因为BTT的走动而遭到打断,BTT抱着他来到床上,一口气扑在他和软蓬蓬的棉被上。"还没做完,分心在想什么?"TT盯着他笑得都弯起来的眉眼,在他勾起的嘴角上下意识地以柔软的指腹抚过。

BTT笑起来总是很张狂肆意,还很欠揍,这个傢伙是自己的负面体——他们是相像,可又难以联想在一起的、截然不同的两个个体。

"……想你。"嘴巴不自觉脱口而出,TT还专心致志的研究BTT的脸,他笑起来有酒窝,不清楚我有没有?TT试着笑了一下,摸了摸自己的颊侧,在自己脸上发现如出一辙的凹陷后恍惚地心说原来这种小地方也一模一样……

BTT的呼吸陡然加重,TT自从刚才就处于恍神状态,一会儿碰他的脸又撩人的说正在想自己,最后又用软得一塌糊涂的微笑给自己笑了一下。

"你在勾引我么?TT。"

TT如梦初醒,慌乱地支吾其词,我没有、才不是、别误会,否定的字词在BTT扩大的笑脸里都宛如跳樑小丑,连TT都觉得自己的说什么都显得口是心非,索性闭上嘴什么也不说,还拉过被子藏起发烫的脸。

就算想掀开棉被,TT依然顽固的遮住自己半张脸,留下一张小嘴在外头紧紧抿着。BTT起了逗弄的心思,舔过下唇用力一挺下身,猛力撞击引起了TT急促的惊喘,张口露出了一截粉嫩的舌尖。

BTT含住TT的舌头,在小巧的皓齿上滑过,看不见任何东西的TT也没办法从黑暗中解脱,他的双手被BTT扣住,"你…唔呜,不………"

失去了视力,其他感官就好似要补足缺失一样更为发达,他咬了BTT的嘴唇,满口腥甜的铁锈味儿是催化剂,流窜在被激起的水声中,吞嚥不下而过载的唾液顺着嘴角漫出。

鼻腔里是他俩的信息素,温软的味道掺杂在蛊惑人心的气味当中揉合,这是属于他们两人的,这样的想法从大脑传递到心脏,鼓噪得胸腔甜蜜得发疼。

"哈啊……B、BTT…"

"……嗯?"

此时的BTT缓慢把嘴上的攻势转移到在TT身上留印,轻轻撮一口就能在藕白的肤色上浮起打眼的豔丽色彩。

TT还在因为连绵不绝的灭顶快意喘不上气,正欲开口提问,喉间的吟叫声数度使他打消念头,反正问不问都一样,BTT就是故意玩他,乍然提速在他身体里捣干到即将发洩的边缘,眼疾手快地遏止他射出第二次,甚至停下了后方的挺弄。

BTT:"想说什么?"

幾乎可以想像那人用什么样的表情在折磨自己,TT掩在棉被下的眼睛蒸起一层生理性泪水,Alpha粗硕的性器头部还在前列腺上顶着,他用脚背蹭了蹭BTT示意他快点动,但Alpha像是打定主意不接受他的主动催促,只剩下口中的热气扑打在耳边。

彻头彻尾的混蛋。

BTT直到TT发出难耐的低微啜泣都没能等到他说话,于是将TT脸上遮挡的布料移开,蓄满水光的眸子折射出自己的倒影,潋滟动人,不自然的潮红爬满了整张脸,脖子也没能倖免于难,被吻到鲜红的嘴唇一开一阖,紊乱的娇喘下大概是一个字都说不出了。

他拨开TT汗湿的额发,在眉心轻吻后松开了手。

黏腻的白浊弄脏了他的黑衬衫,更多喷溅在TT自己的小腹和胸膛,大张的双腿使画面淫乱色情,在TT双臀间的阴茎又胀大了一圈。

再憋下去肯定会无法收拾,BTT向来擅于控制慾望,他表面上向TT索要过多次,但全是为了不要一时冲动做出违背对方意愿的事,比如进入生殖腔,比如永久标记。

"……你的…信息素是……"

BTT捞起TT的窄腰,闭眼敛去眼底的深沉。

"是罂粟。"

***

TT从床上惊醒。

情事过后的余韵尚未消散,流转在空气中的信息素却已经因为开启的窗户散去不少,TT记得自己白日宣淫到后来失去意识,完全没了时间概念,傍晚的金光从窗帘的细缝画出一道灿烂的金线,整个房间因为这道光而不至於什么都无法看清。

BTT不在房里。

身体干干净净,连衣服都穿戴整齐了,不过貌似不是他自己的所以有点大,他在肘部的衣袖上嗅了一下,被主人穿过而残余的体味与罂粟的味道,他脸上一热,鬼使神差地拉下挽起的袖子,多嗅闻了一会儿。

充满毒性,又更令人沉沦,这股味道潜移默化的刻印在他的骨血深处,当身体有了不是这个气味、不是这个人就不行的认知,TT才在自己的迷恋中发觉,无关本能,他对BTT的感情早就不是三言两语可以道尽的。纵使今天被永久标记,他也可以心甘情愿的烙上专属一个人的记号。

随后他用手放上颈后干涸结痂的齿痕,知道自己依旧是临时标记的状态后,复杂的皱起眉头。

BTT不会因为他失去意识擅自标记他,这对一个Alpha来说太过困难了。起初TT真的是极为牴触标记与被标记的关系,他是接受了自己分化为Omega,也同意自己也许需要为了赫尼尔的研究摄入抑制剂到生命终结。

BTT的出现是改变他想法的意外。

能有人陪在身边,互为需要与被需要的两方,被一个人绑在身边只会成为阻碍他前进的绊脚石,过去的他对情情爱爱这方面没有热情与探究的意思,所以他不想要。

对自己说谎太矫情,他也骗不过自己动了那方面的心思,真心在冲破不坦率的荆棘后赤裸裸的摊在眼前,他才懂得是谁把孤身一人的寂寞和不安冲淡,还有……拥有一段稳定的关系兴许也不是太糟糕。

TT愣怔良久,下床走到落地窗边,窗户是敞开的,鹹鹹淡淡的海风拂过脸庞,他拉开掩住窗子的窗帘,橙金的阳光把室内都镀上一层暖融的光芒。

壮阔的海景落入他的眼中,这次的酒店选的是真不错,连沙滩都是私人的,没有过多人潮,气氛就多了几分闲适。

BTT恍若有所察觉,在一片温暖的夕辉中转身,绽开了一如既往有点顽劣,並且宠溺的笑靥。

无可自拔的心悸在胸口一抽一抽地泛疼,还让人呼吸困难,TT就放任它疼着,即使此刻窒息他也甘愿。

BTT手上拿着一杯橙汁,顺着圆润的杯型转了一圈,问:"喝么?"

TT点点头,抬手想接过杯子,可BTT仰头喝了一口后快速凑近,就着橙汁和他交换一个甜得都要溢出蜜来的吻。舌头渡来的酸甜滋味难以抗拒,换作以往TT会炸毛的把人推开,再噼哩啪啦的数落着BTT这种行为。

这次,在BTT询问他"还要不要",並且得到肯定的答案后,他都没有松开环住BTT的双手。

最后直至杯子空了,他们才恋恋不捨地松口,TT舔舔湿润的上唇,回味般轻抿双唇。

"为什么……"TT不晓得这问题当不当问,当初是他先拒绝标记的,这时候问似乎有种别扭,好在想知道回答的慾望大于心里那点纠结,他问:"为什么不永久标记?这样不会难受么?"

"你对我的事终于有好奇心了?"

背着光,TT看不清BTT脸上是什么样的神情,是笑着还是压抑?这些那些,和BTT有关的一切都让他感到好奇。

一阵强力的风吹过,BTT若有似无的笑了一声,在进入室内前将答案留给他思考。

"怕被你讨厌。"

***

一顿丰盛的晚餐吃得食不知味,好像有些浪费了难得的一次旅游,TT盯着BTT吃饱后在远处和小姑娘聊天的背影,突然有些不是滋味。

BTT虽然和自己是一个模子刻出来的,可是气质上完全不一样,两人就给旁人不是同一张脸的错觉。

BTT气质邪魅霸道,微微眯起的眼睛流露着痞气,偶尔嘴角上翘的模样捉摸不到他的心理,于是在神秘感上又加了几分。也许是拥有天生的优秀Alpha基因的缘故,自信又强大的气场可以压过在场大多数的其他Alpha,掳获更多人的注目。

很多人喜欢他这种坏坏的类型,什么性别都有,特别是情窦初开的女孩儿,多聊上两句就要小鹿乱撞。

TT下意识捏了捏鼻梁,这时他在感到头疼或是疲劳才会做出的动作,过去主要有两个原因,一是BTT的恶作剧二是读书太累了,现在是——果然还是因为BTT,但理由……

他可能有点明白BTT看着自己和别人勾肩搭背时的感受了。

白天和他亲近的后辈组员见他盘子里空了,屁颠屁颠地摸过来问他要不要再一块儿去装些东西来吃,反正是自助式,可以边拿边聊会儿。

"这个……"

TT反射性往BTT的方向投去一眼,后者彷若有所感应,灵敏的朝他看过来,眉心一下子缩紧,威胁的意味若是能化为实质,也许能把面前不住献慇勤的人千刀万剐个通透。

"前辈?"组员又问一次。"去么?还能聊聊晚上大家一起放烟花,海边的酒吧也不错哦,可以——"

"听起来的确不错啊,我想禁卫军会去的。"肩膀被一下捞在某个熟悉的人身边,TT瞬间就放心了,"某人"脸上笑容满面,语气咬字清晰,听起来像是要咬碎了牙一般,是傻子都知道充满了佔有慾:"但对象不会是你。"

被强势的气场压制,对方尴尬又无措的干笑几声,闲扯两句就夹着尾巴落荒而逃了。

TT稍微侧首去偷瞄BTT的脸色,阴恻恻的像是上空有乌云密佈,"刚才为什么不阻止?是真想和那傢伙有些什么?你知道这种人留他一次机会不给他难看,他就不会死心么?"

罪恶感使TT难堪的低下头。

他总不可能说,他只是想看BTT会不会妨碍、是不是会因为自己被纠缠所以离开和他聊天的女孩。人都是贪心的啊,就这点看来他和那个人的"贪心"也没什么不同,或许,还更恶劣。

这些BTT都不知道。

BTT只当他是不想和自己吵,于是很快转移话题,拉过一张椅子坐在他旁边,恢复了起初的笑。

"我再拿些东西给你,还想吃么?"

"不了……晚点要出去放烟花,我不想吃太饱。"

"嗯。"BTT点头,接着说:"放完不想看了,我带你去个地方,打听到的,听起来不错。"

"和……刚才的女孩么?"

"你吃醋啊?"

TT手里捏着桌巾边角,任凭BTT有一搭没一搭的玩自己的手指,自己把倒来的橙汁一口气喝光。

有点涩。

他用嘴型无声默念:"——是啊。"

***

几个兴致特别高昂的男孩跟着工作人员去准备大型烟花,而其他人就拿几款安全鞭炮或是小型的仙女棒来玩,只有月光覆盖的沙滩亮起了明暗不一的光。

TT婉拒了各种邀请,比如放完烟花组团刷大排档,或者体验一下喝酒是什么滋味,他一概说自己有约,就不和大家一道行动了。之后他拿着几支仙女棒在人烟罕至的礁石后蹲下,仙女棒不讲究什么技巧,彼时TT觉得这没什么好玩,光是週遭事物就有得他忙,没有时间休息也很自然,如今这种体验倒颇有番新鲜感。

宁静的海面若一面巨大的镜子,把银白色的玉盘和点点星芒都纳入了它的世界,细碎的浪花和泡沫冲刷着白沙,发出规律的声响,听着就让人心神平静。

TT脱下凉鞋,白天和晚上的海水都冰冰凉凉的,他不想再像白天玩得浑身湿透,所以走到堪堪没过脚踝处便停下。顶上是星光,他俯视着倒映出来的自己被花火照亮的脸,世人是不是常把这称作"浪漫"?

"TT!"

拿着燃起的仙女棒走近的BTT露齿一笑,波浪在他转身后涌过他的小腿,犹似在趕着他向前走。

——也许是两个人才真叫浪漫呢?

TT回敬了他一个笑容。

"等等玩完这个和我一起走吧,这次来的时间刚好,可以看看有意思的东西。"

"搞什么神秘。"

见TT没有异议,BTT撇了撇嘴,用来说服的台词都派不上用场,不知是晚点儿真没事可做,还是对方今天特别好说话,但哪个都无所谓。

BTT把仙女棒的火光凑近TT的,噼啪作响中,两支仙女棒的火光合而为一,迸出更绚烂的色彩。"与其一个人,两个人能散发的热度与光辉更耀眼。"

TT搓搓麻痒的耳朵,不清楚该说好险四周暗,看不到自己飘红的脸,还是问问BTT都是哪儿学来这种撩人情话的……

结束玩仙女棒的行程,众人三三两两坐在沙滩上等到点放大型烟火,BTT不和他们挤,拉着TT望另一侧可以看见某个不知名小海岛的沙滩走。

"这里的涨退潮很特别,"BTT牵着TT的手一面解释,指着对面的海岛说:"据说每天早上或晚上退潮期间,可以通道对面的海岛,因为只有半小时的时间,所以一般而言没什么人会上去。"

TT疑惑道:"那我们上去做什么?"

"做爱。"

接着BTT被啪叽的拍了一下背。

"开个玩笑——就上去十分钟。有人就为了等那十分钟,等了一个礼拜,我们正巧趕上,我就带你看看。"

TT压下心底的怀疑,这才小小地颔首两下,跟着他来到即将退潮的海边。见到几组人马同样停留在岸边,TT才相信真有什么有看头的东西吸引人来欣赏,而不是BTT为了诓他才随口掰的理由。

退潮过后露出的礁石平台很宽阔,这些人皆是情侣的样子,两两一对纷纷走过也不显拥挤,TT在后面悄悄瞅了自己和BTT交握的手心,偷偷的改变了牵手方式。

BTT察觉后并未回头,只是用力扣紧了交缠的十指。

海岛上只有稀疏的椰子树林,还有低矮的树丛,整体面积却还算大,周围一圈都是和对面一样细软的白沙。大家都有默契的往海岛另一边走,显然都是知道这岛上有什么特别之处,也同样的保持安静,将静谧的美好留给身边其他的人。

"快开始了。"BTT用气音在TT耳边说,手指着辽阔的星空,"你看。"

梦幻般的场景随着第一颗划过天际的星揭开序幕,深蓝色的夜幕宛如高雅的天鹅绒,流星的数目开始增加,其余的星辰都成了陪衬钻石的装饰品,可能有上百颗、数百颗,也可能更甚之,它们的尽头都是底下倒映着星海的镜,折射出璀璨的光辉。

每个人反应不一,有人惊呼,也有靠在一起拍照留念,或是在角落交换一个甜蜜蜜的吻,TT十分钟下来都不发一语,直到曲终人散,人们都离开了,他还呆站在原地。

"…走么?"

TT还是不动。

"大家都走了哦。"BTT轻笑了一声,"再这样下去你可要和我待到明天早上了。"

"……我很喜欢。"

"你指流星雨?我知道你会喜欢才……"

TT摇摇头,旋过身体对着BTT,紧紧咬着下唇,似乎正在下定什么决心,分明严肃,但怎么看都有几分羞怯。

"你说……我们上来做什么?"

BTT呼吸一紧。

涨潮的时间要到了,可他们都还不想回去。

"……做爱。"

BTT接口,搂过TT的腰狠狠的吻了上去。

***

月辉笼罩着整个沙滩,没有遮蔽物,两具交媾的年轻肉体一上一下的紧密契合,恰如其分的光芒能看清彼此,又足够旖旎。

"BTT………"

TT分开双腿跨坐在BTT的胯部,柔韧的细腰很尽责的摆动,黏滞的水声咕滋咕滋地在缈无人烟之处异常清晰,TT自己羞得想找缝钻进去,"还是你来吧……"

BTT闷笑,意思意思照着他的话顶弄了没两下,便开始专注在对TT上下其手。按理说顺序不该是先骚扰才开干么,怎么就颠倒了……TT不着边际的思考着,被BTT的举动分去了大半心神。

摆放在腰上的大手开始游走在身体各处的肌肤,TT穿着一件白衬衫,现在没有身体撑起而塌在肘弯,肩头泛粉,规矩绑在脑后的几缕金色发丝披散在白皙的肩上,看着像蛛丝,在月光下闪烁着。

TT在他身上汗涔涔地自个儿耕耘着,虽然自己是被进入的那一方,但不晓得Alpha的腰力是不是真的比较惊人……两个人还没爽到,他就受不住的停下来。

"真的不行了?"

BTT捧住他的脸,从下颚到嘴角都仔细的摩挲一遍,"要不我用手指帮你,要么?"他的声音暗哑,浓浓的慾望都要满溢出来了,TT困惑的反问:"平时你不是应该压过来?今天怎么……"

"这个姿势由你主导,我还可以忍住,要是换成我的话……"

你的身体明天就会完全属于我了。

TT似乎是听懂了他没有说出口的潜台词,他没有什么好再迷惘的,就算全世界的Alpha每个都给他厮守余生的承诺,再好再优秀,只要里面没有BTT,那他谁也不会选。

既然非他不可,那也没有道理死撑着脸不让BTT标记,弯弯绕绕的大小理由只会使两人却步,始终走在暧昧的边缘,不可能向前。

"永久标记我,可以么。"

洒落在TT身上的月光像是层模糊的白纱,淡淡地沐浴在他身上,显得神圣又高洁。

BTT半惝后道,"但是,我是你最讨厌的魔族。"

魔族碰不得任何与神圣相关的物品,他们会被灼伤,被视作异类並不是全无道理可言,他是和TT不一样的,即使拥有相同的感情,也不代表他们有资格可以和正常人一样,立下任何永恒的誓言。

魔族这个身份就像怪物,注定就是被唾弃、被蔑视的,BTT洗不去这种从诞生就跟在自己身上的诅咒,不是他想自卑,但他又何尝不希望自己是有父母、有兄弟姐妹,用世人眼光所谓的"正常",与TT相遇。

能够留在这个人身边,他不敢再去奢求什么,因为这个人就是他的救赎。

就比如魔族碰不得神圣的东西,此刻为光晕笼罩的TT就好比那种神圣的存在,可那是TT,即便是魔族,他也不用担心被灼伤,还能将他黯淡的心给照亮。

"……我是讨厌魔族。"TT碰了碰BTT的下唇,低柔的音调在月色烘托下惑人且充满欺骗性,宛若魅魔在耳际低语,勾着人心的弱点,让人堕落。

"我讨厌魔族,但我喜欢你。"

***

"唔呃……慢、慢点,BTT——"

TT抱着BTT宽阔的后背,高强度的耸动让他着实吃不消,如果说从第一次就开始滚雪球般压抑的性慾可以累加,BTT也确实的把控住的话,那么现在的失控有十之八九会被发洩出来……

而且光是BTT忍着就次次做到失去意识,放开了做的话,TT根本难以深想下去。

Omega的小穴不论伴侣的性器尺寸有多么大,都能够贪得无厌的索要,BTT双手撑在TT脸部两侧的沙子,架高他修长的腿在自己肩上,"啊……不、不要…太深………哼嗯…!!"温暖潮湿的小嘴包覆着自己的性器,涌流的蜜液似乎都是浓稠的奶香,贪食的肠肉比主人那张嘴可要诚实多了,不是吸得这么紧么?哪里还有不要的样子。

"舒不舒服?"BTT猛然煞车,悬宕的爱慾化作疯涨的渴求,鞭挞着TT岌岌可危的理智,他挪了几下,将自己雪白的臀部往BTT的那根上面蹭,企图得到纾解。

BTT抽出柱身,仅剩龟头卡在穴口处,"不可以作弊,快点回答,舒服么?"他懒洋洋地问,TT咬牙切齿,想踹上两脚但没力气,为什么做这种事的时候就不能专心一点,每次都要搞事!注意力不比三岁小孩么!

对他极为瞭解的BTT明白没有一点甜头和折磨的对比是撬不开这人的嘴,"舒、服、吧?"一个字就一个深插,几次都撞在饱含弹性的花口上,那里此时还是紧闭着,但生殖腔口的软肉的敏感程度,依然是无可比拟的。

TT不想再被吊着这么玩,抽噎着喊道:"舒服舒服!别玩了!我…啊……!!"

BTT再次急剧加速,深入浅出的抽插幾乎要了TT半条命,根本不是把人当人操……

沉甸甸的阴囊拍击着丰腴的臀肉发出清脆响亮的声音,挤出穴口的体液已经无从分辨究竟是谁的,尽数滴落在两人身下的沙滩,莹亮的水光包覆着交合处,在挺弄的过程里磨擦出许多细小白沫。

TT无意识地揪住BTT后脑处墨色的发尾,想透过接吻获得一点安全感,Alpha也不吝于给予他的Omega这样的安心和依赖,他们吻过很多次,但没有一个比得上今晚,彷彿在教堂受到钟声祝福的吻,虔诚的象徵着爱情,即使没人见证,他们也不需要那种凡俗的仪式感,只要在心底立誓。

再次找到隐埋深处的生殖腔入口,BTT深喘后说:"放轻松,TT,让我进去。"接着他扶起TT有些疲软的身子,在汗湿的后颈处找到那块冒着牛奶甜香的腺体,身下人像是小奶猫一样嘤咛了一声,似是没有听清,于是BTT又在那块皮肉上暗示性的舔舐一下。

TT收到暗示,侧着脑袋露出纤细脆弱的颈项,在月光下连蜜色的肌肤都显得惨白,Omega的气质增添了这份病态感,眸色深蓝,落入的光就像点缀在夜空的繁星,装得下浩瀚无垠的银河系。

BTT迷醉地凝睇着,他眼底这座繁星之城若是让自己所征服,将来不论何时,都会是他一个人的归宿。

生殖腔在发情期外是不会主动开启的,BTT握着TT的腰,发狠的朝上头捣干,TT在浪潮汹涌的信息素和积极进攻下哭着射过两轮,他甚至没力用上手抚慰,手腕就被Alpha的可怕力道锁在地上,身体不住地晃荡。

紧窒固执的腔口有了松动的迹象,BTT眼色一沉,退出性器到穴口再使出最大的劲儿连绵不断的撞击,"啊啊!!"伴随TT的惊叫,当冠头挤开生殖腔的穴肉,两人的皆是一颤,短促地喘着气愣愣对视了几秒。

终于进去了……

这种停顿保持不了太久,操生殖腔是比起一般的性爱的翻倍舒爽,高热的甬道紧密包裹着入侵者,爱液一汪一汪地浇灌在柱头上,销魂的美妙滋味不仅是让人理智断裂到行为上出现最原始的本能反应,连带组织语言的能力都跟着退化了。

"BTT……再…呜嗯……好大、快点…呃………"

BTT依言掰开两瓣臀肉,脱缰的慾望驰骋而出,又快又深的探索不为人知的迦南地,被操弄一整天的后穴熟软,分泌过剩溅出的水液和精液混杂着淌流过小腹,TT嘴角的津液也蜿蜒而下,浑身的薄汗也不服输地覆在皮肤上,BTT饶有兴致的想,居然浑身上下都是水,还没有被操干。

殷红的媚肉都已经被操得翻出了后穴,Alpha的持久力强大得令人五体投地,TT在失神中感觉到体内横亘的硕物一点一点胀大,终于有了发洩的趋势。

支离破碎的神识在他仰头看着逐渐染上晨曦曙光的那一刻缓慢消失,BTT的提速折腾都已经不在他感知范围,当滚烫的精液把他的肚子撑得满满当当,青筋毕露的性器肿胀、成结,后颈腺体再次被咬破的一瞬,他提前彻底的没了意识。

***

TT醒来时躺在酒店的床上,全身又痠又麻,疼得像是要散架了。

他有些懵,感觉一切都只是不切实际的一场梦境,也许自己还停留在第一天被BTT警告的那个日子,可他的梦自己打造出一个过于美好的幻境,用现实给他打脸。

所以他趕忙往后颈一摸,新鲜的齿印被上了药,嗅到空气里的信息素和被标记前是不同层级的完美契合,TT才得以确定,这些真的不是一昧的幻想。

BTT给他永久标记了。

他松气的同时听到门打开后被关上的脆响,BTT似乎诧异了一下,把手上装着食物的托盘放在床头櫃上。

"身体能坐起来么?你睡了一整天,什么也没吃。"

"……谢谢。"  
  
  
"谢什么。你该这么说才对——"

BTT侧头,蜻蜓点水般在他的唇上印了个吻,勾起一边嘴角,充盈在室内的阳光把他眼底无尽的温柔都给照亮,这是他们在一起后第二个一起共度的早晨。

所以TT听见他笑着说:

"早安。"

-FIN-

写完太累不知道留什么话好,里面提到一个"繁星之城"这词,其实是用自电影《LA LA LAND》里面的《City of Stars》这首歌,虽然没什么寓意,但就是想写(?),也许是想到BTT之后还是会离开TT这段剧情,那首歌就自动在脑内无限轮播……

但我的剧情是好一个幸福美满的HE于是我自动架空省略了因为我想要性福美满。(胡言乱语)

之后还有一个临时标记的番外!  
这次久违提笔开车我整个写得不满足,不晓得番外能不能满足我全程开车不要填充垃圾话剧情一堆。

耶,溜了!!三三三ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
